Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roofs for buildings, and specifically to integration of solar panels into roofs.
Description of the Related Art
For decades, builders and solar power companies have installed solar panels onto the roofs of buildings. The solar panels absorb solar radiation that can be stored in a solar cell, advantageously providing a free source of power for the building. Such solar panels are generally rigid and flat in shape, and are supported on the roof of the building with a supporting frame or other structure.